wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobey or Not Tobey/Transcript
Transcript for Tobey or Not Tobey (Scene: inside the Botsford house. Becky and Theodore (aka Tobey) are staring at each other. This is followed by a montage of images from Play Date.) Narrator: When we last saw Becky, the mischievous Theodore “Tobey” McCallister had come over for a play date, and revealed his secret identity! Becky: You’re Tobey! Tobey: You’re… WordGIrl?? Becky: (in a dismissive tone) No, I’m not! Tobey: (disappointed) Oh. Becky: And don’t change the subject! You built and controlled the robot that caused major destruction to the city! Tobey: (chuckles) It wasn’t that big a deal. Just a little hullabaloo. Becky: No, a hullabaloo is just some noisy excitement. For example… (she picks up the TV remote, and turns on the television. The game show “Cash or Pie?” is in progress, where a female contestant stands next to a stack of pies ) TV Host: ...a ten-letter word that means “noisy excitement”. Like the kind that will happen if you answer this correctly! Contestant: Hullabaloo? TV Host: Hullabaloo is correct! (Audience applauds, and the word “Pie” flashes on the screen.) Becky: (turns off the TV) See? Hullabaloo. Narrator: That was awfully convenient. Becky: It’s my show. Things roll my way! Tobey: We’ll just have to agree to disagree. You say my robot caused major destruction, I say it was only a minor hullabaloo. Becky: You can say whatever you want, but-- you’re wrong. Tobey: So I’m… incorrept? Becky: You mean incorrect? Tobey: You know, that’s just the kind of thing that WordGirl would say! Becky: Uh, well...I am not WordGirl! That’s, um… silthy! Tobey: You mean silly? Becky: Of course! Maybe YOU’RE WordGirl! Ha ha! Tobey: (grabbing the remote from her) Well, let’s play a little game, shall we? The game is called… Is Becky WordGirl or Not? I’ll make the first move! (Presses a button on the remote) Becky: What did you just do? Tobey: Oh-ho-ho, you’ll find out! Hee-hee-hee-hee! (Mrs. Botsford comes back into the room) Mrs. Botsford: Snack time, kids! What would you like? Becky: (to Tobey) Would you excuse us for a sec? (Takes her mother’s arm and walks away) Tobey: Of course. I’ll just play with your cat! Becky: Mom, Theo isn’t a timid little boy at all! Theo is actually Tobey, a dangerous maniac who tried to destroy the city! (The sound of heavy footsteps grows louder) Mrs. Botsford: Hmm! (The doorbell rings) Hold that thought! (Mrs. Botsford opens the door, and looks up with fear. Tobey and Becky walk to the door.) Tobey: Here’s my first move of the game, Becky. Mrs. Botsford: Robot… Robot… ROBOT!! (The gigantic robot stands with its foot hovering over the house.) Becky: THAT’s a hullabaloo. Tobey: Point taken. Now, you have 45 seconds before my robot destroys your house. If you ARE WordGirl, you can try and stop it. If you’re NOT WordGirl, then what can I say but, “oops”? Sound good? Ok. 45… 44... Narrator: What will Becky do? Which will cause a larger hullabaloo in the Botsford family? Finding out their daughter is WordGirl, or having their house squashed by a giant robot foot? Find out next time, on the next scintillating episode of… WordGirl! Category:Transcripts